


前进1厘米

by JasmineM1205



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, 拘束
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineM1205/pseuds/JasmineM1205
Summary: 看见兰加把双脚固定到板子上就莫名想到了分腿器，于是就有了这篇短打。兰暦！兰暦！美人攻！I have this piece translated into English and you can view it here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709535
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, 兰暦
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	前进1厘米

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇东西写在看了第一集之后，所有人物性格都是断章取义，OOC警告。  
> 本人既不懂滑板也不懂滑雪，只是一个脑洞很黄文笔很差的普通人。

兰加和Shadow的比赛结束之后，暦对这个外表冷酷的蓝发转学生彻底改观了。

“太厉害了兰加！第一次参加「S」居然就赢了那个Shadow！”暦按捺不住内心的激动。

“还行吧，滑板和滑雪还是有点相似的。”兰加获得了暦的夸奖内心很是开心，但还是想要表现得低调一些。

“真好啊，我也想学学看单板滑雪，兰加可以教我吗？”暦的星星眼快要藏不住了。

“倒也不是不行。”兰加微笑道。

\-----

“首先，要把双脚固定在板子上。”兰加握着暦的脚，仔细摆弄着固定器。这让暦感到很不习惯，他的脚踝被滑雪鞋紧紧包裹住，双腿张开，有一种莫名的拘束感。

“这样不就动不了了吗？真是奇怪。”暦喃喃自语道。

“暦试试看下蹲，看能不能把握好重心。”兰加后退一步，观察着红发男子生疏的动作。

“这样吗？”暦弯曲膝盖，晃晃悠悠地下蹲，果然因为重心不稳摔了个人仰马翻。

似曾相识的桥段，不过这次角色对换了。

“这次是谁连1厘米都没前进？”兰加笑着说道，他似乎早就预料到了这样的结果。

这次换成暦又羞又恼，骂骂咧咧地想要挣扎着站起来，却因为双脚被固定在板子上而显得动作很笨拙，经过几番跟自己的平衡感的斗争，暦还是没能成功站起。

兰加回想起了那天，暦不由分说地从自己身上一个Ollie跳过，那时他心跳加速的感觉，一半是因为惊恐，另一半是因为暦的吸引力。不得不承认，他有点被暦当时的行为冒犯到。

而现在是一个绝妙的反击机会。

兰加以一种居高临下的姿态俯视着身下的红发人，高瘦的身形挡住了灯光，暦被笼罩在了兰加的影子下。

“兰加？怎么了？”暦疑惑道。

兰加嘴角扬起，清透的蓝眸闪烁着一丝笑意：“我帮你赢了「S」，按照规则，是不是得答应我一个要求？”

“按照规则，是Shadow要赌上什么才对，那一场的赌注是刺青…”说到这里，暦的头脑内闪过奇怪的画面，兰加该不会…

“我对在你身上画画并不感兴趣，但是…”兰加俯下身，握住暦的双手并把它们越过红发人的头顶固定了起来。这下，暦的双手无法自由运动，双腿被分开固定在了滑雪板上，一副任人摆布的姿态。

兰加褪下了暦的黑色长裤，将红发人压在身下，隔着内裤揉弄着暦的下体。暦的两颊升温泛红，在羞耻和震惊的双重作用下，说不出话来。兰加凑到暦的耳边，蓝色的发丝垂下，厮磨着他的耳垂。

“有反应了噢。”兰加轻声道，那声音如丝般钻进暦的耳朵，暦的脸涨得更红了。

“你的手，好冷。”暦的下腹部在兰加的抚摸下颤抖着。

兰加索性扯下了覆盖着红发人分身的最后一片布料，这一举动收获了暦的一声惊呼。兰加在他耳边说道：“加拿大的冬天更冷。”

话音刚落，蓝发人的手指便游走到了暦的后庭，“你的这里很热。”

紧接着他动作轻柔地抚摸着暦的后穴，亲昵地对暦说道：“放轻松，我先前进1厘米。”

暦的脸快要红得跟发色融为一体，看来兰加对初次从滑板上摔下来时自己对他的嘲笑还耿耿于怀。 _好吧，这次就配合你，谢谢你帮我赢了比赛。 ___

__暦放松着身体，接纳兰加缓缓探入的指尖。兰加没有操之过急，确保暦完全适应之后才加入了第二根手指，温柔地扩张着他。在兰加的耐心下，暦并没有感到痛苦，反而发出了舒适的呻吟，他微微扬起下巴，似乎在索取蓝发人的吻。_ _

__兰加亲吻了上去，并没有太强的侵略性，用他柔软的双唇包裹暦的柔软。_ _

__“进来吧，多少厘米都可以。”暦如是邀请道。_ _

__End._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I have this piece translated into English and you can view it here:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709535


End file.
